


Меньше пафоса

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mamma I'm a criminal!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Монпарнасу не всё равно, что происходит с Жеаном Прувером.
Relationships: Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 1





	Меньше пафоса

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

Всё началось с первого обморока Жеана. Он тогда побледнел так, что отчётливо стали видны все веснушки, даже те крошечные пятнышки на губах, и, нахмурившись, с усилием преодолел два шага до ближайшего крыльца, на которое рухнул, как подкошенный, и прижался виском к прутьям перил. Крыльцо было грязное, затоптанное множеством ног множества бомжей и наркоманов, пробиравшихся в это здание за гуманитарной помощью, и Жеан в его светлых брюках и в рубашке с цветочным принтом смотрелся на нём, как втоптанный в землю цветок лилии.  
– Небо сегодня красивое, – сказал он тогда, поднимая голову к пятачку низкого полотна смога среди нависающих силуэтов труб завода, и Монпарнас, впервые в жизни не знавший, что делать, смог только кивнуть:  
– Очень.  
Тогда-то он и понял внезапно, что у сильного, смешливого Жеана, который мог отработать полную смену в бесплатном хосписе для наркозависимых, а потом пойти в дом престарелых, читать старушкам стихи собственного сочинения, тоже есть свои слабости. И это понимание было очень болезненным.  
Потому что оно значило, что Монпарнасу не всё равно, что происходит с Жеаном Прувером.

***  
Монпарнас потянулся за телефоном, лежащим на столе в окружении фишек и смятых купюр, и, глянув на часы на экране, улыбнулся:  
– Вскрываемся, господа, я опаздываю.  
Оба его соперника – грузные, с одутловатыми лицами, с толстыми, перехваченными галстуками шеями – посмотрели на него с неприязнью. Он выиграл за вечер слишком много.  
– И куда это ты так торопишься? – спросил один из них, с вытатуированными на пальцах кольцами, которые он прятал под настоящими массивными перстнями. – Малышам пора баиньки?  
Монпарнас качнулся на стуле, не мигая посмотрел в глаза этому человеку, который держал в своих толстых руках всю проституцию левого берега, и облизнул вишнёвые губы:  
– Знаете, некоторые люди всё ещё предпочитают секс, за который нужно платить не золотом, а ответной любовью, – сказал он, добавляя в банк пару фишек. – Хотя, вам этого не понять, да.  
Его соперник скрипнул зубами, но ставку принял, добавив в горку фишек один из перстней, с изумрудом.  
– Отдаёте целомудрие? – усмехнулся Монпарнас и посмотрел на второго человека, сидящего за столом. – Господин министр, ваше слово?  
– Пас, – откликнулся тот, выкладывая на стол карты. – И всё же, куда ты так торопишься?  
– У меня свидание, – серьёзно проговорил Монпарнас и, кинув на стол карты. – Стрейт. Если у вас не флеш-рояль, я пошёл.  
Смахнув со стола деньги, фишки и кольцо в шляпу, он шутливо поклонился соперникам и направился к выходу.

Он успел как раз вовремя: спрятавшись в тени, чтобы не попасть в свет фар расхлябанной машины Грантера, он увидел, как Жеан, пожав на прощание руку Жоли, вставил в уши наушники и неторопливо пошёл к ближайшей станции метро. Стараясь держаться ближе к домам и густым островкам темноты у кустов у дороги, Монпарнас пошёл следом. Он не подходил ближе, потому что на крыльце кафе, от которого они ещё недостаточно далеко отошли, всё ещё стояли друзья Жеана – друзья азбуки, которым, конечно, лучше ничего не знать. Он просто шёл следом, как собака, готовый, если надо, блеснуть в темноте лезвием ножа и отпугнуть любого, кто посмеет сунуться к Жеану.  
На одном из перекрёстков, Жеан остановился на красном свете светофора, хотя машин не было в обоих направлениях, и Монпарнас, прижавшись плечом к дереву, замер тоже.  
– Хватит прятаться, – услышал он голос Жеана, который, даже не сняв наушники, повернулся к скрывавшему Монпарнаса дереву. – Ты идёшь за мной уже четверть часа, и это не первый раз, когда ты так делаешь.  
– Давно заметил? – хмуро спросил Монпарнас, выходя из тени и подходя ближе.  
– На прошлой неделе, когда ты провожал меня из хосписа, – Жеан спрятал плеер в сумку. – Я собирался позвать тебя выпить чаю, но ты сбежал раньше.  
– Вообще, я просто гулял, – пожал плечами Монпарнас, и Жеан, недоверчиво усмехнувшись, потянул его за руку к переходу.

Полупустой вагон электрички подпрыгивал на рельсах, раскачивался из стороны в сторону, и от этого Жеана то и дело мотало из стороны в сторону, и он постоянно натыкался плечом на плечо Монпарнаса. И каждый раз у Монпарнаса в груди что-то сжималось.  
– Тебе надо больше есть, – сказал он, ловя Жеана на очередном повороте, и на несколько лишних мгновений удерживая его в объятиях. – А то тебя скоро унесёт ветром.  
– Я не всегда успеваю, – отмахнулся Жеан и кивнул на выход: – Наша станция.  
– Ты живешь в одном из самых неблагополучных районов города, – сказал Монпарнас, когда они свернули в неосвещённый двор, и Жеан фыркнул:  
– Говорит мне человек, специализирующийся на преступлениях.  
– Но здесь я ничего не контролирую, – Монпарнас поймал Жеана за запястье, останавливая его. – Стой, я пойду первым.  
Жеан только поднял глаза к небу, словно спрашивая, зачем он разговорился с человеком, который привёл в хоспис очередного пациента пару месяцев назад, но сказал только:  
– Ты же не знаешь, куда.  
Монпарнас оглянулся на него через плечо, посмотрев укоризненно: мол, я же считал тебя таким умным.  
– Знаю, – отрезал он и, не глядя, протянул Жеану руку. – Не отставай.  
***  
Жеан жил в крошечной квартире типового дома в спальном районе: стены подъезда выкрашены коричневой краской, которую уже трудно было разглядеть за многослойными граффити, неработающий лифт, балкон с видом на промзону.  
Монпарнас бы с удовольствием отдал ему ключи от своей запасной квартиры, но знал, что Жеан не согласится на это.  
– Добро пожаловать, мой герой, – улыбнулся Жеан, открывая перед Монпарнасом дверь квартиры, и шагнул следом, привычно закрывая единственный замок на хлипкой двери. – Кстати, спасибо.  
Монпарнас только дёрнул плечом, словно пытаясь вложить в этот жест всё презрение к выкатившейся из подворотни малолетней шпане, которая попыталась отобрать у Жеана кошелёк. Конечно, они не заметили Монпарнаса до того самого момента, как он одним слитным движением тела растолкал их, появившись чёрной тенью между ними и Жеаном.  
– Это было красиво, – усмехнулся Жеан, проходя на кухню и щёлкая по кнопке электрочайника. – И я не буду говорить, что справился бы сам.  
– Благодарю.  
Он замер на входе в кухню, глядя, как Жеан суетливыми и немного путанными от усталости жестами достаёт заварочный чайник и жестяную банку с чаем, как хлопает дверцами шкафа, ища запасные кружки, и вдруг улыбнулся. Эта суета была по-своему красива, хоть Монпарнас и чувствовал себя неловко от того, что это не он ухаживает за Жеаном, а он – заваривает чай, достаёт из холодильника сыр и хлеб, несмотря на всю усталость.  
– Сядь, – сказал Монпарнас, оттесняя Жеана к столу, и, закатав рукава пижонской чёрной рубашки, открыл холодильник. – И не мешайся.  
Смешивая в чашке яйца с молоком для омлета, он вдруг услышал, как Жеан со стуком поставил кружку с чаем на стол:  
– Я не слабый, знаешь ли, – сказал он, и Монпарнас сжал губы, опуская голову, будто бы желая съёжиться и стать ещё меньше.  
– Я знаю, – сказал он, выливая яйца на раскалённую сковородку, и повернулся к Жеану: – Из нас двоих слабее я, – от этих слов серо-зелёные глаза Жеана удивлённо распахнулись, и стало лучше видно покрасневшие от недосыпа веки и сеточку полопавшихся сосудов. – Ты – моя слабость, – сказал Монпарнас, кривя рот, и невесело рассмеялся: – Чёрт, я говорю, как персонаж "Сумерек".  
– Меньше пафоса, – усмехнулся Жеан, вставая с табурета и выключая плиту. – Но я тебя понял, – раскладывая чуть пригоревший омлет на тарелках, он легонько задел Монпарнаса локтем: – Кстати, завтра у меня окно в половине третьего.  
"Я знаю", – чуть не ответил Монпарнас, но вместо этого только вопросительно посмотрел на Жеана, который, убрав рыжую прядь за ухо, улыбнулся:  
– Ты говорил, что мне нужно больше есть, приходи, пообедаем вместе.


End file.
